


Bitter Silence

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Angst, Decepticons - Freeform, Past Violence, Serious, War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 11:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4520919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Megatron thinks about the war alone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bitter Silence

Megatron did not always enjoy being alone. For the most part, he was fine with it; at times, he preferred it. But at this moment, no. He didn’t want to be alone. He would not seek others out for company, though. He did not want to appear weak in front of his soldiers.   
  
He wasn’t in mourning, but he was bitter about the day’s loss. Death was a part of war; he understood this all too well. Still, there were times he grew tired of hearing the reports of the deceased. He didn’t feel guilty or anything of the sort. It just made him angry to know that the Autobots had killed so many of his followers.   
  
Those foolish Autobots were weak. They should not have had the strength to eliminate so many of his soldiers. Were his soldiers that weak or were they just absent-minded idiots? He didn’t know, but he certainly wasn’t happy with how things had turned out.   
  
The halls were so quiet. To some, it may have been eerie. Megatron had no opinion. If someone wanted to come and join him, he would allow it. As long as it was someone he could tolerate. But no one came. He was alone in the dark hallways, the only form of light being the moon that shone through the open window.   
  
He gazed out of it for a few moments, looking over Kaon. A violent city, yes, but it had once been a powerful city. Now, it seemed to be reduced to almost nothing but rubble. He could blame it on the Autobots, but he wasn’t petty. He knew he had in hand in the destruction as well. Most times, he was proud of the fact he could bring a city to its knees. But when he looked at Kaon, where he once remembered how rich it had been, the pride just wasn’t there.  
  
It had been his home. He had grown up there, trained there, lived there. That city helped define him and shape him to be who he was today. But now it was gone. Nothing but a barren wasteland. A great city that was now just piles upon piles of rubble and debris.   
  
He had grown used to the silence of the night as there was no longer a surrounding city to create any noise. Still, there were times he wished that there was noise. Just so he wouldn’t be so alone in his time of bitterness. Just the sound of life would have been comforting, so to speak. He was a tyrant, yes, but he wasn’t that evil. Autobots exaggerated all the time.   
  
He let out a huff, turning away from the window. Primus, it was so quiet that his breath had echoed. Again, some may have found it eerie. Megatron could have cared less. He was alone in the silence of the night. He had grown used to it, but it didn’t mean he had to like it.


End file.
